Pillow Fluff
by SoWritten
Summary: Well... It's Valentine's Day, it's got pillows and it's fluffy... What happens if a sting goes bad?


**A/N; **Well, I am not big on celebrating Valentine's day… But I have been working on this little fic to overcome my Locker Room Affairs block.

The topic was suggested to me by SVUgirl (check her montages on youtube! They are great…) and I really had fun writing it.

Many thanks go out to **SVUgirl** for the great idea, **deedee920** for her very fast last minute editing (THANKS SOOOO MUCH!) and **The Man** for cooperating on research for this fic.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Rookie Blue in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>He felt a dull thud to his head, causing him to launch himself into a sitting position. Still a bit drowsy with sleep after waking up so suddenly, he confusedly took in his surroundings. A hotel room. Right…<p>

A soft giggle alerted him to the fact that he was not alone and another soft fluffy thing hit his head as he turned around to look at the source of said giggle. He. Should. Have. Known.

"McNally…" he growled reaching for the pillow that had just bounced off his head.

There she was, his beautiful partner, sitting on her knees, a daring, mischievous look in her eyes. - He hadn't seen her this relaxed for a long time. - Holding another pillow over her head, ready for another…

*Whack*

She giggled. Again.

"Andy," he growled again, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Well…" throwing him a smile that said she was aiming for… "I'm not old man."

He grabbed the pillow from her hands. - Thing is, they are in a hotel room. And in hotel rooms, especially the ones with two luxury double beds like they were staying in, there were many pillows. - So… she just grabbed another one.

_This Rookie… Not only do I get stuck with her in a hotel room with her wearing nothing more than a pair of MY boxers and MY shirt. She wakes me up, throwing pillows at me. How did this happen?_

A sting gone bad had caused them to not be able to get home, so they checked into a hotel after a short phone call with Vice. Not a shabby place, because they had portrayed a yuppie couple, but a fancy hotel with, as he had just found out, many pillows in the rooms. She hadn't been as prepared as he had, which resulted in her wearing his clothes to bed.

_This is like torture… She's **finally** single, I've been pining for her for ages. But the past weeks have been hell. Frosty, that is… Hardly on speaking terms and now this UC comes along…_

*Whack*

His train of thought was broken by another pillow being flung at his head. She was just not going to give up. If she wanted to behave like a child he'd give her a taste of her own medicine.

He grabbed a pillow and flung it at her, she caught it midair and started giggling like a seven year old, as her eyes roamed his bare chest.

"You decided to join in old man?" she teased.

He tried to reach for another pillow, but Andy quickly gathered all the pillows together and put them behind her.

For a moment he just sat there, contemplating what to do. In order to get a pillow he would have to fight her. _Yeah, that's why they call it a pillow fight._ Scratching the back of his head, he got up from his bed and took the two strides over towards her. He was met by her goofy grin, her eyes twinkling with mischief. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest in anticipation.

"You do realise that for me to participate I will need at least one pillow. Right?"

"Yup."

"So are you going to give me one?"

"Nope."

"So you want me to…"

"Yup," she replied before he could finish his question, grinning, "bring it on!"

_Whatever…_

He dove towards her, trying to grab a pillow. But she beat him to it, throwing herself over the pillows, while trying to smack him in the head with the one she was still holding. It was then he let all his inhibitions go. Grabbing her arms as he flipped her over, he pinned her to the bed. The skin that showed as his shirt rode up her body distracted him, but he quickly gathered himself.

Grabbing two pillows, he was quick to hide behind the other side of her bed. He smacked her in the head the second she turned around. The fire in her eyes was lit as she jumped on the bed trying to fling another pillow at him. He blocked it with his arms.

Climbing onto the bed, he noticed her staring at his shirtless body. Again. He took her moment of distraction as an opportunity to tackle her, pinning her down on the bed; pressing her wrists in to the mattress above her head.

"You ready to give up yet?' he asked, daring her with his eyes as she was struggling to free herself from his hold. "McNally…." drawling out her name.

She was panting heavily, her eyes, big and questioning, staring at him. Sam was hovering over her, the feeling of her underneath him sending waves of wanting through his body both uncontrollable and undeniable. He took an even stronger hold on her wrists. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to…

"Kiss me," she whispered, so soft he had to really focus on what he was hearing. And even then he wasn't sure.

_I'll just take my chance._

He dipped down, pressed his body into hers and softly touched his lips to hers. Tentatively. Trying to read her reaction to his forwardness. When she didn't object he put more pressure on the kiss. He felt her mouth opening the minute her whole body went limp. Left foot running up his calf, right leg pressing into his side.

"Sam," she managed to breath out while he moved his lips along her jaw.

He stopped, the questioning tone of her voice startling him, and looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. Had he misunderstood her? He pulled back, looking at the headboard.

"You don't…?"

She quickly pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What took you soon long?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Thank you for reading! Please do not hesitate to review. I thrive on reviews.

And, once again; thank you **The Man** for having a pillow fight with me. It made it so much easier to visualise while writing!

**Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
